


Social Anxiety and Cats

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Basically I was gonna make it Bumblebee, Don't Shoot Me, F/F, Fluff, Open Ending, but platonic Ladybug sounded better, hey I haven't slept, i wrote this at 1 am, prompt, the ending can be either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Blake wanted was to be at home with her book.Weiss wouldn't let her,dragging her to a fancy party as her +1.Blake ends up hiding out in the bathroom and there she has an encounter that changes her life for the better.(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Anxiety and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from AU ideas on tumblr, "Panic!At the Fancy Venue"
> 
> It's 2:30 AM and I have no reason to post this except I can
> 
> Enjoy!

She was regretting everything.

 _It’ll be fun!_ Weiss has said, _It’ll be a new experience!_

 _Bullshit_ Blake sighed as she sat on the bench oh so conveniently placed in the fancy hotel bathroom. _I regret having ever agreed to this._

All Blake wanted to do was go back home to her apartment and curl up with a bowl of ramen and a book,not be here looking like a lie.The dress she had on was honestly very nice in appearance but was very uncomfortable. The wires of the top were starting to dig in,and the material made her want to scream.

“You're staring at the wall a little too hard.It may catch fire”she came back to find another girl was looking down at her,a smaller woman with red tinted hair and a red dress, “You hiding here too?”

“What gave me away?”

“A wild guess.I came here to escape my friend,I love her but it's a little too much.”

“Same here”Blake smiled weakly as the girl took a seat next to her, “She told me that it was to get me out of my comfort zone.”

“Oh my gosh that was Coco in a nutshell”The girl sighed in shock,before changing topic, “So,um...you have any likes?”

“I like books,tea,philosophy...and cats”Blake said,and watched the girl light up at the last item, “You?”

“I love cats but dogs are also wonderful beings.I also love cookies, roses and engineering”

“That's cool”she was interested,as they continued chatting for some time.The girl was intriguing,a ball of energy that was passionate about her interests.

After a while,Blake realized something important, “By the way what's your name?I feel rude for not asking”

“It's Ruby”The girl smiled, “And you?”

“Blake”

“Blake,huh?”Ruby smiled, “I like it”

“Thank you.I like your name too”she smiled again, “Say Ruby,do you want to get out of here and go to a cafe or something to continue our talk?”

“I’ve been waiting to hear that”Ruby laughed and Blake found herself suddenly entranced by this girl, “Starbucks is pretty close to here”

“Sounds good”together they rose and left,talking once again about cats.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Ruby I saw a potential Lindsay moment with liking cats.That is my only explanation.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank for reading!Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I'm gonna sleep now)


End file.
